


Life of Bad Love

by RabbitMugger



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Please judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitMugger/pseuds/RabbitMugger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories</p><p>Taking requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking suggestions if any one wants a a cute chapter of any other ship! Has to be One piece though. If I get any the'll be posted tomorrow. 
> 
> This chapter just came out of no were, I'm not sure if the jokes have been done before but I hope you like it anyway!

Was Zoro suppose to feel offended when he sneezes and people say God bless you? He was gay and a non believer so really the words had no meaning. He would say thank you anyways, out of kindness.

Now, if the smallest possibility he would sneeze and some one would over bless him, like saying, "God bless your holy snot may Gabriel watch over your beating heart while Micheal glares from afar, Ah-men. " He would probably punch them.

It's easy to make him mad if annoying enough. He worked through highschool and college to finally meet those people that took privilege in Zoro wanting to blow his brains out. They all had a happy relationship. Really.

His life went steady, Working at a Dojo was luck in this day of age, his friends excepted him for who he was a sword fanatic, and a good fighter as well. Never has Zoro thought of killing himself again.

  
"So, who's gonna go first?" A shaky voice brakes the silence. Usopp cowards behind his card despite being brave enough to speak first.

Nami laid down her card five minutes ago, and no one wanted to see how she would suck the next soul dry of money. She smirks at Zoro around the table. "Are you scared? Demon of East blue?"

Zoro shoots her a look of valiant and yells. "Yeah right! Bring it on Witch!" He slams his card down so hard the entire world shook!

 

He went home broke that night, some how he even lost his left sock. All his friends patted his back as they left to go home for the night.

  
No lesson learned yet.

Oh well, at least he had a super hot blonde to come home to, he was lucky to have such a house wife, and a babe. They have sex often.

 

"Sanji, I'm home!"

  
"Hey mossy, welcome back." He kisses his cheek and continues finishing up dinner. "Did you get bankrupt again?"

  
"Hmmm, Yeah..."

  
"What did I say about losing money to Nami?"

  
Zoro huffs childishly.

  
"Zoro."

  
"Ughhh. No midnight sex." He groans and flops on the couch, pouting.

Okay so, not so often.

  
"Zoro this is the fourth time, I have needs to."

  
"Well fuck your rule, lets have sex!"

  
"I'm cooking dinner! Wait till after."

  
"Finally!" Zoro fist pumps in the air. He pulls out his phone and texts Ace.

**Bro, getting laid tonight.**

After a few minutes Ace replies.

**Aren't you married?**

Zoro shrugs and just chucks his phone on the cushion. He turns to the kitchen and sees his husband looking back at him with his apron still on. A couple seconds of eye contact passes and Zoro asks.

  
"Is dinner over ye-"

"No!"


	2. LawSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaghiTan asked for Lawsan highschool AU.
> 
> Here ya go! I don't personally ship them but it was fun to write about anyway. Nothing extreme, but contains a trigger warning for bullying.

* * *

* * *

The guy was a creep, Sanji always thought there was something wrong with him. He always waited until all the kids left the classroom before he started packing his things, never even giving anyone a glance.

He was a loner, as they would say, highschool gave people titles they didn't want. Sanji thought he was loser, at first.

 

"Okay class take your seats, the learning is about to commence." Garp was a math teacher, he didn't like his job. "Uh, okay everyone turn to that one page, umm."

"Page fifty two, Garp sir."

  
"Ah! Yes thank you Coby. Turn to that page and do problems, uh."

" one through twenty five Garp sir."

"Yes, right again Coby, now I want everyone to..... uh."

"Take out a sheet of paper sir?"

  
"Coby."

  
"Yes sir?"

  
"Shut up."

  
"Yes sir...."

The late Bell rang and two seconds after, that creepy guy stumbled in, disheveled and carrying his torn binders. Some papers fall to the floor. His shirt looks winkled like someone gripped the front of it, his hair was sticking in odd ends, and he was breathing heavily.

"Law!" Garp yelled. "Why are you late again, boy?"

Law looked to the man and cleared his throat. "Sorry sir, won't happen again." As he walked to the back seats a couple of jocks gave high fives to each other and laughed.

He sat next to Sanji, which he never realized before, placing his ratty binder on the desk. Sanji noticed a piece of paper all crinkled was sticking out.

" _Go kill your-_ " was what it said, in bold pen, the rest was stuffed in the binder.

Law saw him look at the paper and quickly snatched it out, balling it up and shoving it in his pocket. He gave Sanji a glare and turned his head to the window.

Sanji didn't want to upset the guy more then he already was so he left him alone for the rest of the class period.

 

  
lunch time was exhausting, some may think the blonde was having fun hanging out with a bunch of people that just wanted his attention, or food. But really, if anyone knew the man for real, he doesn't want to be there. And none of those people were his friend.

Law ate alone, it was peaceful that way. Sometimes he would skip lunch and go sit outside when he wasn't feeling like picking his tray up off the floor.

This time he was inside, he got lucky and was able to get a full tray of food. He sat be a large window, faintly seeing his reflection frown at him, other teenagers walked around the campus. He wanted to punch the glass.

He got tired of seeing his face so he looked around and immediately saw that blonde guy stand out from all the brunettes. Those blue eyes could almost be seen from this distance. They were surrounding him like a camp fire, smiling and laughing occasionally.

They loved him. But Law could tell he didn't love them back.

It was his posture, he was uncomfortable, his face shone blankness when one of the guys were talking to him. The blonde stuck out from the group, different and unique. Law wanted to think he was just like him.

The bell rang and everyone headed for class. Law waited for everyone to leave.

 

  
When school was over Law waisted no time in walking home, he only stopped when he heard his name.

"Law!" He turned around and saw that blonde guy jog to him. "Law right? That's your name?"

He nodded. What does he want?

"Listen um, do you want to talk?" Sanji shifted his stance, looking at Law nervously.

  
"Talk?" Law questioned.

"Yeah, I mean. I'll walk you to your house, so we can talk."

Does this guy know who he is? Hasn't he heard the names going around school about him?

They weren't pleasant.

Sanji just starts walking and turns back to see Law gaping at him. "What?"

"Why do you even want to associate with me? If it's pity you feel I don't want it."

"Pity?" Sanji says confused. He walks back to face Law. "I don't pity others. I give them a chance. Now are we going to your house or are we gonna stay on the streets forever?"

"I don't want you knowing were I live." But he walks along side him anyways. "How do I know you're not a stalker?"

"Ha! Do you really think someone like me would want to stalk a guy like you? If anything I might think your stalking me."

Law just laughs, he does look like he would fit the description of a stalker.

"I let you walk home with me and you insult me?" Law says sarcastically.

"What kind of friendship is made without little jibes back and fourth?" Sanji smirks at law.

Law feels abashed.

Friendship?

"Back and fourth? Does that mean I get to make fun of you now?"

"Heh. You can try." And he really means it.

Law looks him over descriptively, there's little to nothing about the man you could nick pick about. In his eyes, he was perfect.

"Hm, your goatee isn't as impressive as mine."

Sanji makes a gasping sound and holds his hand to his heart. " _How dare you_."

It was true, Laws goatee was a little bit bigger and scruffier, while sanjis was neatly trimmed to fit his chin.

"My facial hair is perfect, your insult was just an opinion." He huffs and rubs his chin hair apologetically.

"Yours was too! And don't be jealous." Law smirks and bumps his shoulder against sanji's.

Sanji only chuckles, bumping him lightly back.

They keep walking and talking about stupid shit, making each other laugh. At one point they almost got into a tussle about which movie Leonardo Decaprio should have gotten the Oscar in. They only stopped because they were in public and people were giving them strange looks.

Law stops in front of his house and Sanji only takes a second to halt as well. "This is it. Thanks for walking with me."

"No problem, thanks for letting me talk to you."

Law was about to ask why. Why he chose to talk to a dead beat teenager like him, there was literally nothing special about him. Everyone else made fun of him so why doesn't he? He has tattoos for Christ sake! And they literally spell DEATH.

"Wow, your goatee really is better then mine." Sanjis hand was suddenly gripping his chin, his face getting closer as to inspect the tiny hairs.

'Wh-what are you doing?" Law kinda panicked, backing away from the blonde.

Sanji laughed and held out his hand, "my name is Sanji, never got to tell you before." He smiles warmly and Law is ashamed that he flinched at the courtesy.

Law shakes his hand with as much firmness he was receiving.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Law takes his hand back hesitantly and walks up the steps to his door. Looking back the blonde was still there. He smiles shyly at him and Law blushes. Sanji laughs when the door slams shut.


	3. Mihawk/Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NinjDragon requested Mihawk/Sanji 
> 
> I never thought I would write about these two, but oh well. Sorry I was planning on posting this sooner. I lost track of time. Enjoy! :D

He was beautiful, his muscles glistening with sweat, the liquid dips down his abs and soak in the waistband oh his pants. A tone of light tan skin was shown for all to see.

His arms were raised holding onto his sword, about to cleave this one guy, who Sanji didn't care to know about, in two. The sun reflect of the sharp blade and shines in Sanji's eye.

  
This man is literally blinding him, he's so fucking hot though.

  
Sanji looses the sight of seeing those nice pecks, when an arm obscures them. The green headed man has both his arms out in a surrendering stance, leaving him open to the man before him.

  
" _Get out of the way idiot,_ " Sanji thought. " _You're blocking the view_."

  
"A true swordsman never turns his back on an enemy." Zoro says, never loosing eye contact with Mihawk.

  
"Hm." He seems impressed. "Very well."

  
Mihawk slices the guy across his chest and damn he looks great while doing it! Zoro's blood spurts out marrying it to the wood they stand on. Everyone gasps and Luffy screams from not to far away. Zoro falls in the ocean and Sanji could car less, because he's to busy getting to look at that nice body again.

  
Mihawk swings his sword ridding the blood off its sharp steel. Zoro yells something probably important but Sanji's attention is all on the precise movement of the real Greatest Swordman in The World.

Sanji swears the man winked at him as he sailed away on his dingy.

  
______________________________________________

  
Days go by after saving Nami and her people. There sailing at a leisurely pace, taking there time heading for the next island. Sanji's cooking a warm lunch for the crew, his own recipe for chicken soup, because it was getting cold lately. He steps out the galley and yells for lunch.

  
"Lunch Nami-san~! And morons!"

They all shuffle in at the call for food, Luffy slams his butt down at the end seat waiting not so patiently for the food to be moved at the table.

  
"Sanji! Food! Hungry! Now!" Luffy shouts.

  
"Wait till everyone else is seated idiot!" Sanji moves to seat Nami in her chair pushing it for her when she sits down. He moves to the kitchen side and grabs the tray holding all the delectable soup bowls. They all sit and eat occasionally talk about random stuff. Sanji's mind is on other things though, to be exact, on another man.

  
It was a shame to see him go, what a waisted opportunity. The man was sculpted to be perfection, all muscular and still had that shape of leanness. The way he wielded a sword was better then any swordsman Sanji has ever seen. He thought this while giving Zoro a glare, who raised his eyebrow at Sanji. They fight all the time, no reason to it just bickering and empty threats. It gets boring after a while but they both still play it out.

  
A thought hit Sanji as to what Mihawk could do to him if they ever fought like the Marimo and he did. Slight contact was always made when they got physical. Sometimes Zoro would brush his thigh or chest, even biting was a thing. The thought of Mihawk touching him with those callous fingers or biting him teasingly on his skin made him shiver. Sanji forgot he was making eye contact with Zoro and he just looked at the cook with further confusion.

  
After lunch everyone separates to go do their own thing. Sanji stays back in the kitchen to clean the dishes and prep for dinner since theirs nothing else that would could keep him busy from thinking those dirty thoughts.

  
______________________________________________

  
The Going Merry stirs in the ocean, waves hitting it's worn wood making the lower deck creek in the ears of the sleeping pirates. All are accounted for except one.

  
Sanji smokes on the deck, blowing out infected air in the cold wind They mingle together before dissipating through the breeze. He stands by the railing thinking over that day, frame by frame. Why can't he stop thinking about him? It's like a disease that's incurable in Sanji's mind to never stop thinking about the swordman that played such a big role in him joining the Strawhat Crew. Yeah, Zoro might have given him a tiny push for dedication to his dream, but it still goes to show that Sanji still can't stop thinking about the damn hawk.

  
He would have dreams, really bad, dirty, dreams of him. It got to the point were Sanji would wake up in the middle of the night and go relieve who ever was on watch that he would take care if it.

  
Sometimes it wouldn't be so innocent.

  
On intense nights he would wake up stiff and sweaty, Sanji would sneak in the galley and enter with the lights off to ensure no one would know he was in there. His moans were close liped as he took care of himself. He couldn't help it when he got like this, it wasn't so easy to seduce Sanji, but for some reason the man could do it with out even being there! Never has Sanji ever felt more disappointed in himself.

  
Sanji twists the red flare of his cigarette on the heel of his shoe. He blows the last of the smoke and walks to the galley to prepare breakfasts.

  
He'll think about it later.


	4. Dracule Mihawk/Sanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest requested: Dracule Mihawk/ Sanji Teacher/Student
> 
> Second time doing this pair, but that's okay! I don't mind doing any ship, but I hope different parings are requested. c:
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if their are any mistakes. Their might be a little hint of Zoro/Sanji so sorry about that I get carried away sometimes when it comes to those two. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It could have been simple, love was just a wall of emotions away to settling with that one person. That missed heartbeat resonates through the blood stream and gives an adrenaline feel in the muscles. Skin feels many degrees hotter, fingers gripping at anything for support, staring at that one person who's caused this gives confusion throughout his body. 

The bell rings and it snaps Dracule Mihawk from his mind. He looks around scrutinizing at each student who dares make eye contact with him. Clearing his throat he looks down at his desk and sees the graded assignments neatly paper clipped, the first paper written in red has a grade of 15/30. F.

"When I call your names come get your paper that were finished yesterday, I'm not surprised to say this class did the absolute worst." 

The students groan and some looked defeated knowing perhaps some of them actually tried their best. Only a few seem confident that they did the best out of the worst. 

"Vivi." 

A girl with blue hair in a straight ponytail nervously slides out of her seat and walks to the front of the room to the teacher. Mihawk hands her the paper without judgment. 

Vivi pouts when she sees the harsh letter written at the top of the paper, she walks back to her seat with the paper face down. Teenagers around her ask what she made but she instead puts her head down on top of the desk.

The next paper in front of Mihawk makes him smile.

Everyone waits to hear the name that made the teacher show emotion. 

"Nami." 

"Yes!" Name fist pumps the air prancing to the teacher. Student giving her high fives on the way.

"I want to dedicate this B paper to my girl." She winks at Vivi who's head is still down."

Mihawk rolls his eyes. After a couple other student with low grades he gets to Zoro, he smirks at the messy hand writing and smudges on some of the answers. He forgets to make lefty papers sometimes, or maybe he just wants to make his life harder. 

"Zoro."

The green headed boy gets out of his seat and walks to Mihawk with determination. He's probably the only one to make full eye contact with the teacher. He takes his paper without looking and turns back to his desk. 

When Mihawk looks to see who's next a mumble of "damnit." Is heard from the back of the room making some students laugh. Zoro's brave, but stupid. 

"Sanji." 

The only blonde in the classroom stands up, his face shows confidence as he walks to the teacher turning around only to give Nami a wink before looking at Mihawk for his sure to be A paper. 

Mihawk huffs at his cocky attitude. How can a kid be so confident when all his other friends fail? He was definitely interesting. 

Sanji looks down to the paper handed to him and his face slowly goes through the process of emotions  downgrading from cocky grin.

"What?!" He almost screeches. "No way! I kicked my ass doing this assignment how could I make this grade!"

He stomps back to his desk angrily. Mihawk almost laughs, he loves destroying his students overconfidence it will allow them to see that life isn't easy if you don't doubt yourself once in a while. 

Zoro Snickers as Sanji takes his seat next to him. "Whats wrong curly? didn't know a questions could be answered without a women body part?"

"Shut it broccoli head! I'd love to see how well you did since I'm smarter then you." 

Sanji snatches the paper off Zoro's desk and leans back from Zoro's arms to get it back. 

"HA! You got a 12/30! That's... The same as mine." He ends sadly. 

"What?" Zoro yells, reaching for Sanjis paper instead if his. "No way." 

"Yes way," Mihawk says emotionlessly. "And I would hope you two could join me after school so to improve your grade and behavior for disrupting my class." He says with a scowl.

Zoro and Sanji look at Mihawk in anger, about to defend themselves, but stop short when Mihawk decides to finishes calling the rest of the students to retrieve their paper. 

_____________lunch Time______________

"Hey Hawky! How was classes? Did you destroy your students hearts with the harsh test you gave them yesterday?" 

Shanks was a friend, maybe, more brave than any other staff member that would approach Dracule Mihawk. 

"It went well, many made me disappointed but that was expected. I had to send two of my worst behaved to after school learning, it's nothing to look forward to."

They take a seat in the teachers lounge, Mihawk prepared a salad with a side of cheese ranch while Shanks brought a whole chicken. Probably just bought from Walmart or something. 

"Hm, sounds like a handful. Which two students? I might have them in one of my classes."

"Zoro Roronoa, and Sanji Vinsmoke. It seems like you can't have them in the same room without them bickering at each other." Shanks nods and takes a bite of a leg.

"I have Zoro in one of my advanced class, how is he giving you trouble? I'll take him off your hands for today if you want. It's dangerous to have those two together." Shanks says, while chewing his food.

"That would save me a great deal of headaches my friend, I appreciate your assistance."

They finish their lunch quietly, only the noise of Shanks open mouthed digestion fills the room.

They have the lounge to themselves often. 

_____________After School_____________

When Zoro and Sanji both walk into Mihawk classroom he immediately tells Zoro to go to Shanks classroom instead. 

Zoro smirks at Sanji before leaving and says, "Goodbye curly. Have fun with Mister stick in the ass." Sanji frowns at Zoro and turns to Mihawk.

"Hey what gives? How come he goes to Mr. Shanks?" He walks up to the desk and slams his fists in anger.

"Because, Mr. Shanks offered help, and I took it. Would you have preferred to be with Roronoa instead?"

Sanji looks a little surprised before shaking his head. "N-no! I don't want to be with that idiot." He folds his hand across his chest, a slight pinking of color dusts his cheeks.

"Very well, take a seat in the front and I will hand you a practice assessment." Mihawk takes out a paper from the top drawer and glances at it before placing it on the desk were Sanji chose to sit in, as far away from the teachers desk as possible, he notes. 

"Get started." Mihawk walks back to his desk and taps away on the school supplies computer. 

He takes a glance every now and then at Sanji to make sure he's doing his work, and then sometimes for no reason. He's a unique boy, very smooth and talented. Stands his ground for his friends when things go wrong. Sanji has many friends, Mihawk knows. They always hang out together outside were Mihake will see them play games or tease each other. It's an adoring thing Mihawk can't help but respect the boy for the protectiveness he has for the ones close to him. Sanji has been caught in many fights, too many for one teenager to be in for his school year. Almost half of them are just with Roronoa. Mihawk scoffs to himself. 

Roronoa Zoro, what an excellent man.

He can understand Sanjis flustering when mentioning about the boy.  They fit like a puzzle, a puzzle that has a missing piece so you have to force them together. But nonetheless, a beautiful canvas. 

Sanji stand, interrupting Mihawk thoughts and walks with the paper in hand. "Here, can I go home yet? I scheduled to close for my old man." He hand the paper to Mihawk. He eyes the scribbled answers once before passing it back to Sanji. "Keep it, use it as a reference." 

Sanji takes it back and grabs his book bag off the back of the chair. "Okay, see you tomorrow Mr. Mihawk." Then he walks out.

Mihawk watches him as he does, scanning his figure.


End file.
